Bandanna Archer
Archer "Band" Bandana Full Name: Archer Bandana Archer appears to be around 21 years old. Known for his short temper, he returned to Earth when Ampallang kicked him out of heaven for greedily stealing heaven coins. Because of this, he now owes God five trillion Heaven coins in order to get back into heaven. In an attempt to repay the big man up above, he steals from humans to make spiritual and earthly money. Archer's family consists of one sister, named Glasses, and two Brothers, named Chain and Durag. Glasses plays a large role in his life, unlike his brothers who merely try and keep him on track. Archer has many friends that he steals from, making them wonder that they're friends with him at all. K-Swiss, a 'bud' of his from Bandit Elementary School, holds an aggressive rivalry with him- Together, they steal from others and get into other types of tomfoolery. Generally, Archer is a tough loner kind of fellow, but Headband, the love of his life and woman he married, melted his heart. The two of them have had two beautiful children named Yukon and Blu- Both extremely important to him, with the exception of Yukon who is even moreso extremely important, since she is is pride and joy. Blu, like his brothers, does not play a large role in his life, what with being his other child and all. Zenith, the annoying demon of the whole series, tends to mess with Archer and his friends quite a lot, but what really bends him sideways is when Headband, the woman who melted his heart, is brought into such matters. ''Archer's Life as a Human When Archer was alive, as in not dead, he was a rather rambunctious child. He was extremely overprotective of his sister in what appeared to be that which is called a "little sister complex". His death came about in a dreadful fire in which his parental units also perished. When he reached Heaven, he conferred with God at the almighty round table and convinced Him to bring his sister to Heaven so they could be reunited once more. When his wish was granted, he lifted her up into Heaven, spun her around, kissed both sides of her face, gave her Bun-Bun and whispered softly into her ear, "I missed you, imoutochan." Monetary Matters Archer has a pirate treasure chest with an enormous amount of Heaven coins, something close to over nine thousand coins. He carries around a pouch with about 1\12 of the money rather than carry a whole treasure chest every day. 'The Death of a Hero, or How to Be An Hero Who wasn't Afraid of Anything' Archer was struck in the chest by Bear's Lighting- Flame-Punch-of-Za-Warudo, which gashed him fatally enough to kill him. Glasses, his sister, kissed him in a totally non-incestuous way and revived him, yet it was not enough to give him back all his powers. After conversing with God once more, the Man he owes more money to than Bill Gates has made in a lifetime, he was give the opportunity to regain his angel powers by being temporarily changed into a flower- Proof that God has a sense of humor. 'Headshot and Armcuff''' Headshot is Archer's super-powered boomerang that he uses more often than Armcuff, a regular-sized boring bayonet. Headshot is about 12 feet tall and 4 feet wide. Armcuff, even with its small size in comparison to Headshot, also plays an important role in the keyhole under Daten City- You must use this rifle attachment to unlock the first level of the underworld. However, this is not for demons and angels, but mainly stupid humans. BD chibi.png|This is Bandanna At the End animation BRP.png|bandanna in more casual clothes Category:Death of a hero Category:Halfas Category:Main Charecters Category:Angels